


Pitch Perfect Touch V2

by littlesolo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Touch (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: Beca is enjoying life with her girlfriend Chloe and her new job working with DJ Khaled when she finds out her Mom and Step Dad have been killed in a car accident.  Beca travels back to Atlanta to bring her step brother Jake to live with her.  Jake is an autistic mute and sees connections in numbers and patterns.  Where does he fit in in Beca's new life and what does it mean for her and Chloe?Bad Summary





	1. It Starts With A Phone Call

It had all started with a phone call. Beca and Chloe had been enjoying a quiet Saturday to themselves when Beca’s phone began to ring from an unknown number.

“Hello...Yes this is she...” answers Beca. The whole conversation lasts less than ten minutes but Chloe watches the color drain from Beca’s face and her stagger as she goes to sit down. Chloe goes to her side and rubs her back as Beca wraps up the call. “Um...yes thank you for calling me.” There’s a moment of silence before Beca springs into action, looking under and through things in an effort to find her laptop. “I have to book a flight back to Atlanta...” mutters Beca to herself as she opens the device.

“Beca, Beca, what’s going on? What happened? Who was that on the phone?” asks Chloe as she gently closes the laptop lid.

“Um... that was Atlanta PD. My Mom and Step Dad were in an accident...”

“Oh my god, are they alright?” gasps Chloe, taking Beca’s hand in hers.

“No...um they didn’t make it. But my brother Jake is at home and I need to go get him. Our neighbor had agreed to watch him until I get there...”

“So he’s okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, he wasn’t in the car...” Chloe bites her lip at how the end of all Beca’s sentences just seem to drift off. It’s most likely the shock of the situation, but Chloe is glad Beca isn’t dealing with this on her own. Chloe is already mentally going through a checklist of things she’d need to take if she was going to accompany Beca.

“Okay, so when do we leave and for how long?” asks Chloe as she pulls the laptop onto her lap.

“We?? I can’t ask you to come along Chlo-” but Chloe is already shaking her head.

“No we’re in this together Beca. Of course I’m coming with you.” Beca slumps over into Chloe’s side, looking over her shoulder as she reserves two tickets to Atlanta. “Is there anything else I can do on this end? Anything you want Emily to do on her end? She’s still at Barden but I bet she could go be with Jake if you needed her to.”

"No, no Jake doesn't like strangers. Okay we're on the nine am flight tomorrow morning. Now we have to pack... for a week at least maybe two. We'll be driving back" announces Beca as she pulls out her laptop case. Chloe nods and goes to pack but she pauses, causing Beca to look over at her.

"Maybe you should call your Dad?"

"As well intentioned as he is, he doesn't get Jake. I mean he had a hard enough time connecting with me and I talk. Then there's the fact that he's a comparative literature professor" adds Beca with a smirk, "numbers aren't really his thing."

"Okay. I can see that. But at some point in his life he loved your Mom. He should probably know that she died." Beca seems to take this in and then settles on the sofa for the call. Chloe leaves the room to give her some privacy as she hears the words "Hi Dad..."

* * *

It's a little more than a four hour flight all the way to Atlanta from LA and it gives Beca time to think things through. Chloe is out like a light in the seat next to her, having spent the night packing and making sure she was covered at work.

Beca thinks back to the last conversation she had with her Mom. They'd talked about nothing really. The weather, current events, whether she needed anything, how her new job was going, those sorts of things. She had Skyped with Jake right after and had sent him some of her new mixes. Technically, Jake was only her step brother but despite him being an autistic mute, she connected with him better than she did most people. Jake would communicate with her through numbers and he saw patterns and connections in things that most people missed. It translated well with Beca's mixing and sometimes she would let him help. Back when she was still at home, she only let other people listen to her mixes if they got Jake's nod of approval. But now that she was working with DJ Khaled and Theo, she hadn't had time for their usual Skype sessions and it had been a little over a month since she'd spoken to Jake or her Mom. She regrets falling out of touch.

* * *

When the taxi drops them off in front of the house, Beca turns and takes Chloe's hands in hers. Chloe squeezes her hands in encouragement.

"Chloe, Jake is different from most kids you're used to. He doesn't like to be touched and he doesn't talk, like at all-" Chloe squeezes her hands again.

"I understand. You've explained it probably better than you think. I'm just here for whatever the two of you need." Beca lets out a laugh and runs a hand through her hair.

"God this is really happening isn't it? Can I do this? I mean what do I know about taking care of someone with, for lack of a better term, special needs?"

"We."

"What?" asks Beca, Chloe's soothing voice pulling her from her thoughts.

"Can we. Together. And I think we can. I mean it's not like we're starting from scratch here. You helped raise him. He knows you and you know his habits. I can learn as we go along because I don't plan on going anywhere" promises Chloe. Beca wipes a few stray tear from her eyes as Chloe kisses her temple. "Also the whole no touching and no talking thing reminds me of when you first started Barden" adds Chloe with a giggle. Beca smirks at her and starts up the steps, lugging her suitcase behind her.

Once inside they park their suitcases by the door and look around. Chloe spots old photographs of Beca and some of a young boy. There are even a few of them together. What Beca notices is that the neighbor didn't come to the door. It's surprisingly quiet for Chloe and she shifts uncomfortably on her feet, the silence starting to get to her. Suddenly there is the sound of footsteps. Beca turns around expecting to see the neighbor there to greet her. Instead she comes face to face with the last person she expected to see.

"Dad?"


	2. Popcorn

While Beca talks to her Dad, Chloe meets her eyes and tilts her head down the hallway. Beca nods and then leads her Dad into the kitchen.

Chloe doesn't have to wander far before she comes to Jake's room, his name stenciled on the door. Knocking first, she carefully enters the room. Sitting at a small desk, sits an eleven year old boy writing in a red journal.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. You must be Jake" announces Chloe. Then she notices the headphones in his ears. She's just about to try again when he spins in his chair to look at her. Chloe unconsciously holds her breath, not expecting to be the object of scrutiny. While he looks at her she takes him in. He's got a mop of dark brown hair and bright green eyes that show that despite his silence, he's taking everything in. In his dark blue hoodie, he reminds Chloe of a certain DJ with his slight hunch and intense stare. She's about to ask him a question when he takes off his headphones and extends them towards Chloe. Taking them carefully from his hands, Chloe puts them up to her ears. The familiar beats of one of Beca's mixes fill her ears. "Listening to the best, huh?" asks Chloe, and Jake's lips turn up slightly, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Chloe smiles back at him. "Shall we join the others?" asks Chloe as she extends a hand towards Jake, forgetting about the no touching rule but turning it into a follow me gesture. Jake hops off his stool and bolts out the door, letting Chloe follow after him. He stops so abruptly at the entry way to the kitchen that Chloe nearly falls over him. From the kitchen come the raised voices of arguing. Chloe is about to suggest that Jake shows her his notebook when he begins to hum a sustained tone. Chloe's focus shifts from the two arguing adults to Jake, unsure what she should do.

"Look Beca, I have no problem with you taking Jake to LA, but you can't begin to imagine what living with a special needs child means" argues Professor Mitchell.

"And what? You do? Are you and the Stepmonster going to take him in?" shoots back Beca. "I promised Mom I would take of him and that doesn't mean dumping him in some board and care facility!"

"You'd have to be evaluated before I would even consider--"

"Evaluated by who? You? You keep thinking you have a role here. You don't."

"Look Beca, I did some digging. He's been to five schools in seven years... What it comes down to Becs, is resources, commitment, and personal involvement. I know you'd like to think you've got this covered, but I just don't think you have that" says Professor Mitchell with a sigh.

"Don't talk to me about personal involvement! I've been Skype chatting with Jake every two weeks ever since I left for Barden. I know his routines and his habits."

"That's not the same thing!"

"I know that, that's why I'm here!"

Meanwhile Jake increases his humming volume.

"Your job can't adequately provide for him, and the costs are just going to increase as he gets older Beca. What will you do for money then?"

"I make good money! And Martin always talked about Jake having a trust. Also, I figured I would sell the house and we could use that to get settled in."

Now Jake increases his volume switching from a hum to scream. Professor Mitchell rushes towards him, hand out to soothe him until Chloe shouts not to touch him.

"Jake, Jake, nothing is going to be decided tonight, okay?" shouts Beca in a calm tone to be heard over the din. Jake abruptly stops screaming, his mouth simply falling shut. Professor Mitchell lets out a defeated sigh and goes to reach for Jake again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you wanna peel him off the ceiling. He doesn't let anyone touch him, not even me" says Beca. "Look, nothing is getting decided tonight, so lets just sleep on it."

* * *

Chloe bids Professor Mitchell goodnight as Beca whips them up a quick meal in the kitchen. Jake hands her the box of mac and cheese while Chloe grabs some grapes from the hydrator and washes them off.

"You know you don't have to call him Professor Mitchell. You've graduated Chlo. Now he's just my annoying Dad" says Beca as she stirs the mixture in the pot.

"Aww, he's always going to be Professor Mitchell to me. I loved his classes. I don't think he likes me though. I intentionally failed Russian Lit three times to stay in the Bellas. I think it crushed his soul a little each time" answers Chloe. Beca rolls her eyes. Of course the class that Chloe had taken multiple times would be one of her Dad's.

Dinner is followed by popcorn and movie watching, Beca and Chloe wanting to unwind after a long day.

"Did you know that when we first met at the radio station, Jesse asked if my Dad was a taxi driver?" Chloe tilts her head at this. "Truth be told, Martin, Jake's Dad, was a taxi driver for a while. He dropped me off at Barden and I don't even think I thanked him. He was a reporter in New York before his wife died. Then he met my Mom. Since then he'd been a taxi driver, baggage handler, and construction worker in the time that i've known him, all to support Jake. He didn't want Mom to feel like she had to keep track of Jake too. But it never really felt like that. I mean Jake has his habits, sure, but we all just sort of...worked. Am I stupid for thinking it can be just that easy again?"

"No, I think you're optimistic and Jake needs someone like that in his corner. I mean your Dad is right, it might be hard, but you've made it work before. He needs someone who doesn't see him as a problem" says Chloe as she fiddles with her popcorn. She looks over at the rows Jake had made out of his popcorn. Each row had a certain number of kernels in it. Chloe slowly counted out each row. "2,1,3,6,8,1,3,1,3,7. Hey! That's Aubrey's number" remarks Chloe right as her phone begins to ring. Lifting it from her pocket, Chloe looks at the display. Aubrey Posen 213-681-3137. "How did...?"

"Don't ask. I can't explain it other than saying Jake has a gift. He sees connections in things and speaks through numbers." Chloe is still looking at the popcorn rows as she nods absently. The phone rings again, startling the red head into answering.

"Hey Aubrey. Yeah we made it a few hours ago. But look, I have a favor to ask..." says Chloe as she gets up and leaves the room.

"So what do you think of Chloe?" asks Beca. For his part Jake remains silent and continues to play with his popcorn.  "Yeah I love her too.  She's going to be living with us so I'm glad that you to are getting along so well."  

Chloe comes in after her phone call and offers to tuck Jake in bed.  

"We going to have an adventure, Jake" whispers Chloe as he pulls the covers up to his chin.  Seeing that he's tucked in, Chloe can't help but feel like something is missing, but can't place her finger on it.  Shrugging, she sings to him until he falls asleep.  Getting up to leave she finds Beca watching from the doorway.  "C'mon, lets go to bed.  Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  


	3. Nandy Bear

It had taken them the better part of the morning to pack up Jake's things and get them situated in Beca's Mom's SUV but by four in the afternoon, they were on their way. The SUV was filled to the brim with boxes, leaving just enough room for Jake to sit comfortably in the back.

"Okay, so Google says this trip will take us thirty two hours to get home. I say we spread that over two days. That way we have some time to settle in at home" explains Beca as she pulls onto the highway.

"So Jake, what are we going to be listening to on our adventure? I'm putting our music in your hands" announces Chloe. Jake takes the device from her hands and fiddles with it as Beca and Chloe share a look. Suddenly voices come over the speakers.

" _This is Lets Talk-appella with John and Gail-_ "

"NO! No, anything but that Jake!" begs Beca from the driver's seat. Chloe looks back and sees a smile on Jake's face.

"It's okay, he's just messing with us, right Jake?" Jake fast forwards to the end of the podcast.

" _I think we have just seen some acappella history being made John-_ "

"Jake is this from our first win at the ICCA's? Have you been tracking Beca through this horrible podcast?" asks Chloe.

Suddenly there's music coming from the speakers. [We Are Going to be Friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKfD8d3XJok) by the White Stripes. It seems that's the end of discussion for now.

A few hours later they pull into a Holiday Inn, where Beca has reserved a double room.

"So what happens to the house now?" asks Chloe.

"Well Dad is going to hold an estate sale and then sell the house and forward the money to me. Anything that doesn't sell will be given to Goodwill" explains Beca.

Jake falls asleep fast, out like a light after the long day's events. Something is still missing to Chloe though.

* * *

The next morning they make their way to the lobby for breakfast. Beca helps herself to the waffle maker while Chloe helps Jake select something for breakfast. She knows Beca is barely human before coffee. Sitting at the table, Beca looks over to see Chloe spreading honey on his bagel.

"Yeah he won't eat that. He likes it cut in fourths and half toasted and-" Jake takes a large bite out of his bagel. "- and you can stop listening to me now. Yeah, he's never done that before. So, what are our plans for today?"

"You mean aside from me driving first shift?" asks Chloe.

"Yeah we need something to listen to on this boring journey. I mean there's only so many photos of the scenery that I can instagram. Jake, what do you have on your tablet for us?" Jake shifts and downloads an app called Nero Wolfe Radio show. "Hey! We used to watch that show!" exclaims Beca.

"I thought it said radio show?" asks Chloe.

"It was a radio show based on the books. It was a tv series for a little while too and we used to watch it with Martin, it was one of his favorites. God I hadn't thought about that in years..." explains Beca.

They start playing I Spy in an effort not to lose their minds somewhere around Oklahoma. The radio mysteries only tide them over for so long.  And then Jake playing music somehow turns into a four hour concert featuring Chloe who then adds Fat Amy in over the phone.

When they reach the next hotel, it's late in the evening. They'd only stopped for food and bathroom breaks the whole day.

"So I have a surprise for you" starts Chloe. Beca groans, hating surprises. "At home I had Aubrey gather the others and clear out our spare room. I took pictures of Jake's old room and they're painting it to match." Beca looks at Chloe stunned. "I just want you to know that you're not doing this alone. I know it must be hard having lost your Mom, but your other family is here for you."

"God, Chloe thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without all of you. Jake is an amazing kid and as much as I don't want to admit it, Dad was right and I keep feeling like I don't have a hand on this. Like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I- I looked at the board and care facilities in LA-" Jake knocks over his glass at this point and starts rocking back and forth in his seat. "I won't send you there okay?" says Beca as she kneels at his side. "I thought about it for like a second, but I can't send you away. You're staying with us, okay?" assures Beca. Jake gradually stops rocking and Beca picks up his glass and sets it back on the table.

The next morning, Chloe runs out to get them breakfast. Beca watches Jake as he packs his bag from the night before. Jake comes and hands her his journal. Today's numbers are 1075. Their address in LA is 1075.

"That's right buddy, we're going home" says Beca.

Beca's pacing was interrupted by Chloe returning, her arms loaded with bags.

"Okay, so I have three bacon and egg muffin things and some hot cakes because I couldn't resist coming back and telling you that I got you some hot cakes. Oh, and for Jake I got-"

"What the hell is _that_ " cried Beca, gesturing towards the yellow... thing in Chloe's hand. Chloe briefly showed it to Beca, careful to keep it out of her reach, before she cut off the tags. "It's an Ugly Doll."

"That sounds accurate." Chloe ignored Beca's comment as she set it on the counter and unpacked their meals. "That one is called a Nandy Bear."

"You mean there are more of these things? Like collectibles?"  
"Anyway, I figured Jake could use a cuddle buddy or at least a road trip buddy."

"Were all the bears out of stock?"

"Look, you have a cuddle buddy, me. Jake is missing something at night to cuddle with." Beca sighs.

"Chloe, I see your point but does it have to be that?" Jake seems to answer for her by picking up the stuffed creature and clutches it to his chest.

"Fine if you two are just going to gang up on me like that..." teases Beca. Chloe tosses the keys to Beca and they're on their way for the last leg of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with chapter. I may come back to it.


	4. Home Again

They're about an hour away from home when Chloe gets a call from Aubrey.

"Hey Aubrey! You did? That's great! Thanks so much" Chloe turns to face Beca. "Aubrey says they got the room done and the mattress moved in. Everything is set at home" explains Chloe.

"Thank you Aubrey" calls Beca as she keeps her eyes on the road. "You here that Jake? Everything is ready for you at home. All that's missing is you. Wow, that didn't sound as lame in my head..." mutters Beca. She shifts her focus to the back seat for a moment, where Jake sits sipping his orange soda. He has his journal in his lap opened and displaying the numbers 318.

"So what's the deal with that red notebook?" asks Chloe once she's done talking to Aubrey.

"He writes down numbers. It's sort of his thing. The numbers have meaning, they make connections to things. It's complicated" explains Beca.

"So have the numbers had meaning for you in the past?" asks Chloe.

"Sometimes, like once his numbers were 857. I had no idea what that meant. Except that was the day that Luke played one of my mixes."

"I don't get it..." answers Chloe as she bites her lip.

"85.7 was the radio station channel on campus. That was a good day for me"

"I'll say, you finally agreed to have a meal with me to celebrate!" cheers Chloe. "You hear that Jake? That was our official first date!"

"What? No, I was still seeing Jesse then. It doesn't count" says Beca until she notices Chloe pouting. "I mean it counts! It- sort of- I totally counts! Even though I didn't know we were counting yet, but it counts. Wait, did you consider that a date?"

"So what are today's numbers?" asks Chloe, avoiding the question.

"Jake?" asks Beca. Jake then holds up his notebook for Chloe to look at. The numbers were repeated over and over across the pages, but there were a set of four that stood out. 3469.

"That's the vest clinic where I work! How does he know that?" Beca simply shrugs in response.

Pulling into their driveway, Jake's unbuckling his seatbelt before the car has even stopped.

"Okay buddy, lets unpack" says Beca as she opens the trunk. They spend the rest of the afternoon unpacking Jake's room. Beca couldn't tell who was more excited, Jake unpacking his room, or Chloe at seeing all his belongings.

"OOHH! Look at this lamp! It's awesome with all it's little LED fronds! And these sheets have the coolest pattern on them! Red and white swirls." Beca watched as Chloe handed each item to Jake, who then placed them where he wanted them to go. It was the little things like this that made Beca love Chloe all the more. Most people were put off by Jake, but Chloe, in her natural way of making people feel good about themselves, let Jake do whatever needed to be comfortable. Chloe sat down on the Jake and looked around his new room. "I know you have a bunch of cool lamps already, but do you want to put stars on your ceiling? I have a projector that will put stars on your walls. It will take coordinates and project that part of the night sky." She looked over and saw a small smile on Jake's face. There were a lot of things Chloe had questions about but if looks alone were anything to go by, Jake was going to be just as interesting as his sister.

* * *

Beca remembers the numbers being important to Jake. That they held meaning and usually meant they needed to be acted on. She couldn't help but wonder if it meant they should head over to the vets office. That's when it hits her. The vet has an outreach program with disabled children. They walk the dogs, play with the cats, and feed the animals. Had that been what Jake wanted her to remember? Was that all there was to the numbers this time?


	5. Carnival

It's the next day and Beca's almost done unpacking when Chloe asks a perfectly logical question, but you wouldn't know it from the look Beca gives her.

"What about school?"

"We've graduated, Chlo."

"You know what I mean, for Jake. There's that one that's just a few blocks away, Pacific Middle School."

"Jake can't go to public school, he wouldn't blend in-" starts Beca.

"Since when have you cared about blending in?"

"I don't for me, but for Jake...."

Suddenly the front door bursts open and Fat Amy strolls in.

"What's up party people?!"

"Amy, that key is for emergencies..." sighs Beca.

"It _is_ an emergency! We need to throw a party! We need to celebrate you guys coming home and the newest member of our family. Is that him?" asks Fat Amy. Chloe nods while Beca makes her way over to Jake's side where he's writing numbers in his notebook. She watches but he's not panting or rocking or acting odd in anyway, which is weird since she nearly jumped out of her skin when Amy burst in.

"Yes this is Jake. Jake this is Fat Amy." Jake looks up but doesn't quite make her gaze.

"Not much of a talker huh? That's okay, shorter short stack. Anyway, we were thinking of going to the carnival down by the beach?" Beca gives Jake a side long look, trying to judge whether this was a good idea for him or not. Chloe seemed to pick up on this.

"He'll love it."

"I don't know. For a kid that doesn't like to be touched do you think going on a ride with twenty other people is the best place?"

"School won't be much different, but here we can control things. We can make sure that it's a Bella by his side all night" assures Chloe.

"Yeah about school" says Beca as she opens her laptop. "Is this something you want to do Jake? I mean for real. Because I was listening when Dad was talking, five schools in seven years isn't really a great record. This also means no climbing cell towers okay?" asks Beca as she brings up the school's site. Jake comes over to her side on the couch and sits next to her as she browses the site's options. Chloe runs for her phone and takes a picture of the two sitting hunched over looking at the computer screen.

"Wait five different schools for what? Fighting? Questioning the teachers? What?" asks Amy.

"Oh, well, um, Jake has the habit of leaving sometimes and doing his own thing. More than once he'd leave and climb a cell tower and just sit there with his notebook, writing numbers. But not this time, right Jake?" Jake takes the computer from Beca's lap and opens something called tele connectivity app. He types in one number that Beca doesn't know and then Beca's cell number and hits enter. Beca's cell starts to ring on the dining room table.

" _That's_ not creepy" remarks Fat Amy as Beca goes to answer her phone.

"Hello, this is Beca Mitchell"

" _Hello this is the Principal of Pacific Middle School. How can I help you?_ " Beca spins and glares at Jake.

"Um I have my younger brother, Jake Bohm, who would like to attend your school but he has a few special needs. I'm not sure your school is the one for him or if he's even ready..."

" _Well, why don't we start with a half day tomorrow? School begins at 8:50_."

"Okay, thank you" replies Beca before she hangs up. "You know a simple nod would have worked too" she teases Jake. "Okay but if we're going to do this tonight, it can't be a late night, Jake has school tomorrow." Chloe lets out a squeal and hugs Beca.

"Yay! Then he can spend the other half of the day with me at work!" cheers Chloe. Then her face goes back to being calm, "If that's what Jake wants to do that is..." Jake gives them a smile and Chloe takes it as a yes. "Yay!"

"But no one has given me an answer on the party!" whines Amy.

"It's a yes Amy. As if we could pass up an outing with you" jokes Beca.

* * *

The carnival had been a great idea. It was a mixture of old and newer rides, but allowed someone to be with Jake at all times. He went on the scrambler with Jessica and Ashley, a roller coaster with Stacie, and the Dead Drop with Fat Amy. Lilly and Aubrey showed him to win at assortment of games of skill. Aubrey is frightening with a rifle, plastic or not. At the moment Beca is trying to juggle Jake's prizes and take pictures of Jake on the carousel. It had been a long time since she'd seen Jake this happy and she wanted to capture it all. Although, she wasn't sure what Fat Amy was doing to that zebra she was on, but she pitied the poor beast.

When the night comes to an end, it had taken three trips to unload Jake and all his prizes from the car. Jake had been fine the entire night. Beca had taken as many photos as she could. She wonders if Martin got to see this side of his son. She hopes so. It actually seemed possible though. Everything that had happened today was just changing what they did slightly. Jake was happy, he'd done what regular kids did, he'd even nearly made himself sick eating cotton candy and hot dogs before getting on a roller coaster. Chloe mumbles something in her sleep and pulls Beca closer. Taking the hint, Beca lets herself fall asleep.


End file.
